


Slow Us Down

by J_ACE



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flash!Sebastian, M/M, Not a death fic, killer frost! blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_ACE/pseuds/J_ACE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been counting the minutes since he left. He new it wouldn't be long until he was found. He had just been hoping by then he'd be dead. He couldn't hurt the person he loved the most then.</p><p>____</p><p>Flash Crossover in which Sebastian is the Flash and Blaine is the male Killer Frost/Caitlyn Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Us Down

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

 

That was the rhythm that he was used to, the one that outweighed the one of his own heartbeat. It never used to be like this until suddenly his world grew colder and colder by each passing second.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he tried to control it; subjecting himself as his own lab rat. That was one of the nice things about being a scientist, you could try to save yourself. But it wasn’t his own help that he needed.

 

_Swish._

Right on cue.

 

“Blaine.”

 

He wanted to escape. He needed to get away before this change happened. Being this kind of meta-human wasn’t safe, especially when it felt _so_ good being bad. One life taken turned to two because the warmth gave him a buzz that penetrated him deep into his soul, taking away yet giving him something he never felt before. But it was never enough.

 

A life didn’t last long.

 

And God, that oh-so-familiar voice used to give him such a thrill. Those fingers used to curl around his wrists, tugging him back to bed with such intensity and heat. Those eyes used to smile and convey some secret language only _they_ knew.

 

Now that voice was filled with despair.

 

“You shouldn’t have come.” He replied back, eyes closed as he tapped the icy-glass table underneath his fingertips.

 

He could hear the increasing footsteps, feel the warm body near his. Everything in his castle was cold. It was ice.

 

“You shouldn’t have left. God Blaine, we could have….”

 

A pause. Something that the Flash, something that Sebastian, knew wasn’t possible.

 

“You couldn’t even have saved your mother.” His words, like venom, stung. He needed them to.

 

“You don’t mean that Blaine. This isn’t you.” Stepping forward, he could feel Sebastian’s warm breath against his face. “I know you. I love you.”

 

He opened his eyes.

 

“I know you never meant to hurt those people. I know that you didn’t just end us for some bullshit job. Stop running away. Come home with me.”

 

_Home._

 

A place with warmth. A place where he and Sebastian lived and planned to do the whole nine yards. A place where he laid next to Sebastian, starring at him while he slept and craved his speed. A place he left.

 

“You can’t save everyone.”

 

“I can save _you._ We’ll find a way. We’ll do something. We’ll give you life again.”

 

“By taking away others?” He laughed coldly. “I don’t think your conscience could handle that.”

 

His hands gripped the table as Sebastian approached, pulling off his mask.

 

“I’d do anything for you. You know that. It’ll be me and you against the world.” He began to shake. “Just us.”

 

“I need you.” Blaine whispered.

 

“I need you too, Killer.”

 

Glaring at Sebastian, he began. “No, you don’t get it. I need your warmth, your heat. Your speed, Sebastian. I need you to die for me to live. Or I’d need to watch you give away all you fought for, for me. To compromise your innocence. And the world needs a hero more than we need each other.”

 

And there it was, a _touch_.

 

The warmth felt so good coursing through his veins. He almost felt natural, natural enough that his eyes might go back from blue to brown or his hair might change from the icy white to brown.

 

_Shove._

 

“Fuck off, Sebastian.” He cursed, panting as he saw Sebastian smile.

 

“You can be you, Blaine. You can be normal.”

 

“For how long? At what cost? For you?”

 

“I need you. The Flash needs you. I can’t just leave you alone and expect you to die here because you don’t have heat.”

 

“The world needs you. Sebastian.”

 

“And I need you. Here, in my life. You’re what I fight for. Every day I am fighting to make sure you’ll be safe, that I can come home to you. So why can’t I be selfish? Why can’t I have you? Why can’t I sacrifice myself for you? Why can’t you accept that?”

 

Running a hand across his eye, he didn’t realize he was crying. He wanted that. He wanted to believe in Sebastian’s promises. He wanted to hope.

 

He watched silently as Sebastian stepped forward, hands sliding to wrap around Blaine, pulling him into a tight embrace.

 

“Let me love you.” He let himself be held. “Because there is no point in living in a world where you don’t exist. Where we can’t be together at our house with some stupid dog and children and a future. Come home with me Blaine, come home.”

 

Sebastian’s words were weakening the longer they held each other.

 

Selfishly, he pulled back a little only to lean up and press his lips to Sebastian’s own. This was coming home.

 

And then everything started to fade.

 

“I’m sorry, Blaine.” He would hear faintly. “Losing you is not an option. I hope you’ll forgive me when you wake up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, Sebastian stabbed Blaine with a tranquilizer to subdue him until he got back to STAR labs.


End file.
